A Werewolf's Mate (SiriusRemus)
by CrazyFluffyBear
Summary: Remus Lupin a werewolf bitten at a young age never thought he would get his chance of going to Hogwarts. He never thought he could make friends there but he did. He befriended 3 boys his age and they became the Marauders. He realized his feeling for the notorious Sirius Black were way past Friendly. He planned to ignore it and never act upon it but his Werewolf had different Plans.


The King Cross station was filled with both Muggles and Wizard on the day of 1st September. The muggles who were in hurry to reach their work place didn't seem to notice the amount of people with diffrent weird outfit that stood out even in a crowded place. Some people even foolish enough to let their children wear the school robe from the beginning, drawing attention of the people all around.

No one noticed the children and parents disappearing in the wall in between the platform number 9 and 10. The barrier that led to Hogwarts express, the magnificent red coloured train every wizard and witch dreams to travel one day.

Every year when a child with magical blood in them reach the schooling age of 11, they receive their Hogwarts letter, which becomes their study place and a second home for the next 7 year of their life.

Remus Lupin never expected to receive his Hogwarts letter ever. It was his dream to study in Hogwarts one day, to learn magic like his father. But after that one horrific even years ago, everything seemed to change for him.

So he willed himself not to get very much upset, tried to stay strong and explain himself that there was no way he would get his letter and no matter how hard it was he was convinced to an extent. That was until one eventful morning after a particularly tiring full moon. When a stranger named Albus Dumbledore came into their threshold and gave the shocking yet exciting news to young Remus. It was like a very perfect dream that was too good to be true.

Remus hardly dared to believe when the man named Albus Dumbledore said that he, Remus, could go to Hogwarts like any other normal students. When he said that all the arrangement for his monthly problem will be done and he won't be near any children or people to cause any harm to them.

He also reassured his parents that the Hogwarts nurse, Madame Pomfrey, would take extra care of Remus after every full moon and all the teachers would be well informed about his condition. Taking only one promise from Remus, that he would be extra careful to not let anyone know about his condition or it could cause trouble.

Remus was more than happy to agree to all the condition the man set. His parents though, were quite reluctant in letting Remus away from them. Having not been separated from their child, since that horrible night. They were now more protective and Concern for their only child. So, it took a great deal of convincing from Dumbledore's part and a whole lots of begging from Remus to get them to agree.

He has been exceptionally giddy for the past month. The trip to the Diagon Alley to get his supply was also a happy event for him. Being a werewolf had taken many prevelages from him. He was no longer allowed to mingle with other children his age,playwith everyone else. He spent most of the time in his fathers small study or his room reading books which were always advance for him.

Books became his best friend, because they didn't insult him or speak behind his back or mock his condition. No they were always there keeping him company. He didn't have any friends growing up so Hogwarts was his chance at making friends and having a relatively normal life.

So, here he was standing outside the barrier of the platform number 9 3/4 quarters with his parents waiting to start a new and hopefully better life.

"It's time, son." His father, Lyall Lupin said, glancing at his watch.

He took a deep breath and gripped his trolley which held his heavy trunk. Looking at hai father he nodded and together they made a run for the barrier easily sliding through it. Remus didn't notice when his eyes closed on its own accord.

He opened them only to be greeted with the sight of the Bright Red steaming Hogwarts Express. The platform filled with people and students in their Hogwarts robes and pets. The loud chatter felt new, thrilling.

This people won't judge him, they don't know what he is. He had a fair chance of making friends just like everyone else. That idea of being normal excited him to no end. This right here was his dream come true.

He turned to look at his father to see him beaming down at him.

Lyall has never seen his son this happy for a very very long time. This made any little ounce of doubt in his mind disappear. His son was happy and that's all that mattered to him. He touched his son's shoulder guiding him through the crowd.

"Oh, there you are, thank god, I was starting to wonder what held you." Remus heard his mother, Hope Lupin, say as she frantically made her way to where they were.

"Sorry Mom, I was just really nervous." He said sheepishly.

"That's completely understandable sweetheart." she said pulling her son for a hug. "You'll be alright, you'll do a great job flitting in. If you have any trouble, any at all, all you have to do is owl us or go to professor Dumbledore."

She pulled away and starred at Remus her eyes shining with tears and worry. Remus could understand. He had never once been away from his parents all this year and honestly speaking he didn't think he would ever have the chance to leave them because he thought he would nevergetthis Hogwarts letter but now here they were bidding their 11 year old son goodbye.

Remus was just as nervous as his parents at the thought of leaving. He was fighting back tears as his father pulled him in a hug.

"Write every other day, young man. Don't give your old man a reason to worry okay?" he said patting his shoulder. He gave his father a wattery smile and nodded.

His thought felt very tight, he knew his voice would break as soon as he spoke. He wiped his slightly runny nose on his full sleeved shirt.

"We are really proud of you." His mother said kissing hai cheeks.

"I love youMom, Dad." He said wrapping his thin arm around them hugging them together.

His father ruffled his hair and by now his mother was crying her eyes out.

"Now Come on, kiddolet'stake your trunk inside the train and Trixy with other pet." He said.

After putting the luggage away and in an empty compartment he returned to his parents. The Whistle blew and he hurried back to the train and waved as the train gained speed. Many students were doing the same to their parents he lost the view of his parents as soon the train rounded the corner.

He sighed and turned to return to his compartment. He crossed many full compartment of older student filled with chatter and happy talking. Reunion with friends after a summer of being apart, the happiness shining in their faces as they talked about their summer.

He wondered if he would ever have that. Friends, who would accept him for who he was. Who would care for him. The sense of loneliness gripped him tightly as he sat down in his empty apartment.

Now that he was alone thousands of thoughts occurred to him.

He was finally going to Hogwarts and this haven't been a dream after all. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

Actually, he was afraid, afraid of many things. Afraid of being alone, afraid of not fitting in, afraid of being rejected, afraid of being looked down upon and his greater fear was if someone found out his truth. His secret.

His mother and father has been very worried, he knew that even if they tried to hide it. He heard them talking about him, concern, worriedifwhat would happen to their only child when he is away from home.

His parents were not rich, actually they lived a pretty normal life. His Father had a nice muggle job and his mother was always home taking care of him.

They didn't have any everything, actually their expenses were quite limited to food and medicines that Remus required after every full moon. After all this they hardly had any money left. But he was happy and quite content with his life.

His father had a quite respectable job in the Minstry but afterhewas bit when he was small. The news was quick to spread, his father neglected his work and spent his Time looking for a cure for him, he didn't find any. When after giving up, he returned to his job,Hiscolleagues seemed to talk bad about Remus, giving him idea to kill him or to register him in St. Mungos ward for wild animals.

His father had had enough of his colleagues nonsense and every one in the wizarding world, so he left his job and lived as a muggle cutting all his ties with the Wizarding world until now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the compacompartment door slides open to reveal two boys.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is either full or filled with boring or stupid people."

So yes this is my first story. My first attempt at writing a fan fiction so reviews is greatly welcome. I would love to hear what you guys think. According to how much people like it I would update again. Bye Bye.


End file.
